Muka Spasitelja našega
ISUS. MARIJA.' Cvitnica Veliki četvrtak Veliki petak Počinja čin od muke Spasitelja našega najparvo na Cvitnicu. AN'JEL stavši na mestu podobnu počni s visokim glasom i reci: S plačnim glasom vsih vas zovu, sliš'te muku Isusovu, kuno prija On za vsih nas prežestoku vele danas. Zato vsaki spomeni se, za te umri, na križu vise, da te višnje smarti izbavi, kako Sveto pismo pravi, jer da tebi raj udili, On, ki od nišć vsaka učini, va 'v svit oti, bratjo, priti, od Marije put prijeti, kâ danaska, bratjo, plače, boleznive suze stače s Magdalenom i s Jivanom, ki su tužni Njega ranom. Vsi jazici misli tuke zreć ne mogu Njega muke, ke su bile, oh, vraždene, svit jih nima vas takmene. Zato, bratjo, sad slišite i od sarca procvilite vaše grihe u velikoj tuzi, tužnu majku vsaki združi. Bit će ona odvitnica, da ne zgine vam dušica. Sada k muci pamet stav'te i sardčeno vsi proplač'te! Sada LAZAR obučen u svite martvačke s prevezanu glavu hvali Isusa Židovom: Slavu daju Bogu momu, Isukarstu vsemogomu hvala, kripost tere dika za pošten'je va vek vika. Vsaka Njega poslušaju jer ga čisto Boga znaju. Život nosi v ruci svoji, v Njega volji i smart stoji. Vsemu otvet pravo daje, misli, grihe, vse On znaje. Svitu daje va vsem znati, pravo ga je Bogom zvati. Mej vsa čuda kâ učini, bi najveće da me oživi, rači mene On skresiti tere na svit povratiti. Kada niki ki verovaše va Isusa opitaše Lazara - je l' istino bil umarl ali ne: O Lazare, mi molimo ter te dvorno vsi prosimo: htili bismo mi viditi, jesi l' bil umarl, rač' praviti, ali nemoć tolika bila al te je smart umorila? Tu LAZAR odgovori Židovom: Ja vam pravim vsim očito: bil sam umarl stanovito, o, duša se j' moja bila s tilom mojim razdilila, četiri dni jur su bili, da su me u grob položili jere smarjah, tugo moja, ta pravit se ne dostoja. Tada ti isti opitaju Lazara govoreći: Ki je ta Bog ali človik, ki te skrisi na ovi svit, toliku slavu stvori sebi, da povrati dušu tebi, da ga po tebi vsi mi znamo, povij nam ga, molimo te?! Tu LAZAR odgovori Židovom: Slavni Isus, sin Marije, ki me skrisi, ono ti je, koga sliše vetri, more, vse Njegova kripost more. To slišavši ŽIDOVE, da ga je Isus skresil, pokleknuvši reku: O Isuse, svet proroče, Gospodine i naš Otče, slavno tebe vsi slavimo jer očito vsi vidimo da ti skaza na viden'je svita čudo ter zlamin'je. Rad udili tvoga dara tar uskrisi nam Lazara! Zato pravo te j' slaviti tar ti va vsem zahvaliti. Tada POGLAVICA od zalih Židov, sikoliko Židov, reku: Nevoljnici, ne bludite tere sebe ne gubite! Vam nastaje dan dreseli, zač je Isus hinac veli, on hitrostju vas obsini ter po djavlu vse on čini! Ne htijte mu verovati ni se njemu vi klanjati! To rekši pojdu vsi skupa Kajfi tužiti se na Isusa: Božja puka vse ufan'je, u kom stoji naše stan'je, sad vidismo meju ljudi vele hinbe tere bludi, kimi Isus ljudi hini tar se on Sin Božji čini. Lazara je vskrisil, prave, i zato ga vele slave. Bolje bi nam vsim umriti neg dopustit to činiti, da on hinac, sin Marije, slavni Zakon naš razbije, svete riči u kom vse su, ki Zakon da Bog Mojžešu. Tada poglavica fariseov z družbu svoju poklekni pred Kajfu da ih blagoslovi i reci KAJFA nad njimi: Vam blagoslov bud' od Boga, drazi sinki, vsemogoga, i združi vas On u slavi, ki ste Njega sluge pravi jer se vi tim pečalite, Zakon pravi zač ljubite. Viće oću sad skupiti i varh toga opraviti. Tu reci KAJFA poglavici ka Ani: Ja vam govoru: stan'te goru tar pojdite k Ane dvoru tar mu rec'te riči ove: gospodin vas k sebi zove, da se nakup zgovorimo tar potribe opravimo, jere imam glasi čudne i još prave, vele trudne, tar popove vse zovite, ča vam rečem, to činite. Tu SLUGE gredu k Ani i reci jedan od njih Ani: Blagoslov ti uzdavaše dragi tvoj zet tar veljaše: bud' u mene, potribno je, to t' govori on, a stoje mudro da se zgovorimo tar potribe opravimo. To t' govori cića stan'ja, bud' u njega brez štentan'ja. Tu ANA dvigne se z družbu svoju, pride Kajfi i reče: Zdrav biškupe, sveti pope, blažene su tvoje stope! Ča si rekal, ja sam slišal i k milosti tvojoj prišal, da nam poviš, česa cića jesi skupil ova vića!? Tu pojdu SLUGE KAJFINE u tempal k poglavici popovskomu i k jinim popom, i reku: Ki se Bogu poklanjate tere pravi Zakon znate, sliš'te dobro riči ove: gospodin vas k sebi zove, pojte k njemu brez štentan'ja, jer su stvari od daržan'ja. Tu dvigne se poglavica crikveni i s inimi popi, i poj Kajfi, i reci POGLAVICA: Slava puku tar pošten'je, vsim veliko utišen'je, ča tvoja milost zapovida, više vsega bud' naprida. I tu, jur kad se vsi skupiše, počni KAJFA, stavši se, govoriti: Sliš'te mene, vsih vas prošu, jer nad vsimi oblast nošu! To vam moja rič govori vsim vam ki ste u tom dvoru. Isus mnoga čuda čini tar tim tako ljudi hini. Budemo ga tako pustiti, vas svit oće obratiti, a Rimljane ote priti ljudi s mestom opliniti. Ča vi diste da činimo ter se va tom ne linimo. Tu ANA, stavši se, reče: Ja ću reći, ovdi stoje, ovo vam je viće moje. Vsi se navkup mi skupimo tar Lazara pogubimo, jer po njega govoren'ju tere bludnu naučen'ju, mnozi od nas odbiguju tar savsima njega štuju. Put njih kripost razumijte, ni uskarsal, dobro vijte, da zato on tako pravi, da se Isus po njem slavi. Ljudem daje razumiti tar jih oće prehiniti. Totu POGLAVICA CRIKVENI, stav se, reci: Od Isusa moj svit daju vsim očito tar ne taju: bolje bi ga podmititi, meni j' tako to viditi, blagom mnozim tere dari, tar bi bolje naše stvari, dohodki bi naši cili tere vele veći bili. Tu sede poglavica crikveni, a POGLAVICA OD ŽIDOV, stavši se, reci: Vsim vam, ki ste va tom skupi, moja gospodo i biškupi! Sliš'te mene mimo ine, da vam Zakon ne pogine: bolje bi ga propuditi tar prot njemu govoriti, i zato mi ništar ne hajmo tar mu straha vele dajmo. Tako će se ostaviti ali inamo pojt živiti. Slišavši KAJFA svite njih ali odluke, sardito se sta i poče ih karati govoreći: Vi ništare ne vidite ni ča j' bolje ne mislite, ovo vam je viće moje, da Isus umre, potribno je. To vam govorim zaistinu, da vsi ljudi ne poginu, tar inako neće biti, tribi ga je pogubiti. Totu vsi ŽIDOVE zuvape glasno govoreći: Ubijmo ga, da ne ostane, da se ljudi njim ne mame. Totu Isus s učenici svojimi i na osalcu jahajući gradu Jerusoimu i vidivši DICA Isusa prišadši na vrata crikvena pojdu suprot njemu govoreći: Ovo grede, nu vsi pojmo suprot Isusu, jest dostojno, zač jest On nas vsih spasen'je, vsega puka izbavljen'je, kolik jest On, komu prestol i gospodstva služe na stol. On Lazara z martvih skresi, iz nedužnih zagna besi, slipim On da njih vijen'je i ušima otvoren'je. Nu vazmimo sobom svite i maslinsko ono cvitje, slavu i čast na pošten'je u Njegovo spomenutje! Tu ISUS, prišadši na vrata crikvena, reci: O gradu Jerusolime, koliko jest slavno tvoje ime! Da bi ti znal, ča te čeka prî skončan'ja sega svita, ti bi plakal pored sa mnu za odluku tvoju tamnu, jer znaj da će na te priti razsipan'je tvoje biti, da tvoj kami na kamike ne ostane va vik vike, neg da padu zidi doli tar da budu kako polje, tomu oće bit počelo Vespasijana Tita delo, ki imaju naparvo priti tvoje gospodstvo razoriti, i ljudmi te ograditi, i jilišem ogladiti, da bude v tebi mati jedina jisti meso svoga sina, a to, grade mnogo tužni, vsega smrada pun i kužni, da ti nisi poznal danas gosta tvoga, koga imaš. Jerusolime, obrati se, Jerusolime, spomeni se. Totu DICA gredu proti Isusu, a Isus v crikvu vlize i kad pridu preda nj, pokleknu vsi na kolina govoreći: Zdrav si, kralju mnoge slave, čudne riči tvoje prave! Zdrav si, kralju utišen'ja, put nam kaži od spasen'ja! Zdrav si, Bože, v proslavljen'je, ti si sam nas vsih spasen'je! Tu DICA stanu i pojdu za Isusom pojući i slaveći Boga: O Isuse, moli za nas, Spasitelju, spasi vsih nas, ki od Boga za nas snide, blagoslovljen s neba pride. O blažena ona mati, ka te oti k nam poslati! Slavu dajemo, Bože, tebi, primi duše mile k sebi! O prečastno govoren'je, ko vsim daje utišen'je! O preslavna diko naša, ča te mnogo čudo znaša, rači vsih nas poslušati i vsim tvoju milost dati. Osanna ti vapijemo, spasen'ju se nadijemo. O Davidov sinu pravi, vsih nas skupa k sebi spravi, gdi se budeš veseliti i vsih svetih pokripiti. Tu ISUS pojde na pripovidan'je i počne govoriti: Pojdut dobri v život vični, v osujen'je oni grišni, te moje riči za počelo ke ja uzeh u to sveto delo. Bog, On višnji, ki vsa stvori, arkan'jele i vse kori, nebo, zemlju, polja, gore, šume, drivje i vse dole, sunce, misec, i još zvizde, more, vode i još bezdne, skote, zmije i vse zviri, ribe, kače, ptice s perji. Posli stvori i človika, pravo svoga nevirnika, svoju priliku onu lipu, ku da njemu u svoj kipu, ča već učini, dâ mu vsu čast, na ovom svitu punu oblast, da on more svitom vladat, va vsih stvarih i još kazat, ča već, da mu on dva puta, ka mu v obir ovdi jesta: jedan pelja v ohranjen'je, a on drugi v pogubljen'je. Sada zala duša grišna, ka si na 'vom svitu bisna, zač hoteći gubiš dušu ovoga svita za iskušu? Ne znaš muku kâ te čeka, u koj ćeš biti va vek veka, ondi oć' klet oca, mater, nebo, zemlju i još aer, i vapiti goram ovo: padi na me, velika goro, i pokrij me vsu do vlasi, da se plami ov ugasi, ča ćeš veće tad vapiti!? Smarti sebi oć' prositi, ali t' neće nigdar priti, neg vavek ti ondi biti. To si, duše, razumila, i obrati se Bogu mila i proplači griha svoga tar darži se svita moga, zač je veća milost Božja nego sagrišen'ja tvoja. A vi, ljudi, kako stoj'te, muke Božje i rane brojte, zač dan ovi nam je blažen va vse vike vikom amen. A to je drugo pripovidan'je, vazmi kot drago: Riči mojih poslušajte ter se naputiti dajte, zač vam oću puti dati kimi oćete Boga znati, Boga i još Njega puti, i kako vas djaval muti, koga šege nisu ine, neg da svaka duša zgine. Zato se je vam čuvati, a ne njemu ugajati. Ako njemu ugodite, vaše duše pogubite. Plaću pravda potribuje, da vsak grišnik muke čuje, i tim putem pravda skače, da vsak grišnik grihov plače. Ne verujte napućen'ju ni hinbenu naslajen'ju kô vam djaval naprid kaže, zač, ča vam dî, to vi laže. Mnogi na svit jesu prišli, kim nigdire jur nî misli, u britkih mukah, ki jur cvile, gdi su mnoge djavle sile, ki živiše dobrovoljno, v mukah plaču sad nevoljno. Ča njim prudi ova radost, kih pak najde žuka žalost, žalost, a prez utišen'ja, to t' su svita naslajen'ja: malu moreš slast imiti, a dušu t' je pogubiti. Nî li bolje tu tarpiti, a tamo se veseliti, neg se ovdi veseliti, a onamo dreseliti? Gdi ta, ki je v slasti živil, koga potle nî Bog krivil? Gdo j' ta, ki se j' u grihu našal, ki nî u britke muke zašal? Gdo j' ta, ki se j' tu veselil, da se v pakal nî preselil? Ki su ov svit uživali, ti su v gorke v muke pali, da ki su se tu plakali, ti su v dobri počivali. Zato grihov se pokajte ter se djavlih del čuvajte! Sardce j' Božje otvoreno, ne bud' vaše zatvoreno, kako grišnik k njemu zdahne, milostju ga svu nadahne. Kaštigajte grišno telo ter ostav'te sve zlo delo, bud' vam v Bozi utišen'je, da vam dušam da spasen'je. Totu pride Šimun gubavi ka Isusu i reče ŠIMUN Isusu ove riči: O Isuse, meštre pravi, ovo Šimun tvoj gubavi, ki te molim vele lipo, pridi k mani, moja diko! ISUS reci Šimunu gubavomu: Moj Šimune, ja ću priti, dotle čin' stol napraviti; imam ovu rič činiti, ja ću skoro i svaršiti. Tu gre Šimun stol napraviti Isusu, a ISUS reci učenikom svojim govoreći: Učenici, jur je vrime Sin Človičski da premine, puk je tribi odkupiti, kino rači sagrišiti. Zato barže, bratjo, pojmo, ne počin'mo tar ne stojmo, neka gremo putovati, pak oćete vsi to znati. I tu pokle svarši to svoje govoren'je gre k Šimunu gubavomu i tu MAGDALENA, razumivši govoren'je Isusovo, pokaj se i lamajući parste počni govoriti: Ojme mani boleznivi, da me tako Isus krivi! Bolje biše martvi biti neg mi v grisih zlo živiti. Ojme, ča ću učiniti, zač mi j' grišni v muke priti, tebi, svite, ja služeći? Grihov mojih broj je veći nego piska na brig mora, ko t' ka zgriših prez razbora, ne razmislih vač mi j' priti, ne htih grihe ukrotiti koliko zemlja trave gojit, još veći je broj grihov mojih. Nis' dostojna oči dvignut da dostojna vavek zginut. Sam Bog, ki vse zvizde broji, On množastvo zna grih mojih. Na dan sudnji on žestoki, tužnim mojim grihom roki, onda tužna, ča ću reći pred pristolom Božjim steći, gdi te grisi mene gonit, trublja strašna v glavi zvonit, gdi će grišnim vsim paklena muka biti otvorena. Sad mi grišni putem pojti, komu grišnik ima dojti. Ajme svite, hinbo moja, nač me posla slatkost tvoja!? Ojme tugo tar velika, ojme rano, a prez lika, bludih vazda prez mišljen'ja, ne dostojam ja smiljen'ja, da pojti ću učiniti tar pomasti za kupiti, kom ću pomazat noge onomu Isukarstu, Bogu momu. Tu MAGDALENA kad dojle k spicijaru reci: Toj pomasti ča je cina, da ne bude mej nami hina. SPICIJAR reci: Toj pomasti cinu stavlju, trista dukat, ja vam pravlju. MAGDALENA ogledavši pomast reci specijaru: Ova pomast ča mi se mni, prijatelju, vridna to nî. Zato rec' mi sada, brajne, ča ju oćeš dat najmanje. SPECIJAR reci: Odpušćam vam od te cine jedan dukat ja od mane. MAGDALENA reci: Vele s' tanak stanovito, sam dobro znaš vridna nî to, da pokle diš neć' inako, kako s' rekal, budi tako. SPICIJAR reci: Prisežu vam verom na to, nis' je otil dati za to, kupili je niste drago, zač je vridna vsako blago. MAGDALENA pinez dajući reci: Na t' dukate, da t' je broju, da na targu već ne stoju. Tu MAGDALENA vazme pomast i gre za Isusom k hiži k Šimunovi kantajući: Ne vim oću l' v grihu stati ali v pomoć Boga zvati. Otidite, hinbe svita, jer mi tuga z vas procvita! Otidite, tamne želje, zač sagriših Bogu vele!? Oh, nevoljna Magdalena, nad vse žene tužna žena, tva vesel'ja nač te priti, ako vavek buš goriti? Zato mi je dano znati, da se nî dobro dešpirati. Oću pojti vsud plačući, tužnim glasom vapijući, i Isusa pomoliti, da me rači odrišiti, delo moje da mi prosti u kom prebivah od mladosti. Tu MAGDALENA prišadši u hižu Šimunovu poklekni pred Isusom i počni mu noge prati suzami i vlasi istirovati govoreći: Sinu Božji, moj Isuse, pod kim neba sâ tresu se i s kih pride na ovi svit put človičju na se prijet, da izbaviš nepravoga i človika nesrićnoga, s koga vsi smo Tebi krivi veće martvi nego živi, a navlasto Magdalena, oh, nesrićna va vsem žena, kano pridoh na pokoru s pripravljen'jem k semu stvoru. Čin' me listo v milost priti, grihov mojih odrišiti, kih je veći broj i čislo nego j' listja na svit prišlo, još nî kapal ni dni vika, ni je v mori tuko piska, ki mi grisi dušu gone, u pakal mi jure tone. K tebi bižim, Gospodine, da u mukah ne pogine, nimam ino utočišće, vi ste moje pribižišće, ne htijte me odagnati, da milost mi rač'te dati, da vas veće vsega ljublju, dušu grišnu da ne zgublju. Pomiluj me, Gospodine, da moja duša ne pogine, ka sam prišla sada k tebi, va milost me primi k sebi. Ojme mani, ča učinih, kako sama sebe hinih? Hiniše me dila moja, bud' mi v pomoć milost tvoja, milost moja, o Isuse, ki si prišal za vse duše vse dušice odkupiti, djavlu ruke zaklopiti. Oči gorke suze rone, zač mi duša v grisih tone. Tu MAGDALENA isiplji cvitje misto pomasti na glavu Isusovu i reci: O Isuse, usliši me, v mojih grisih utiši me, od ruk djavlih izbavi me, od sih grihov odriši me. To vidivši, IJUDA počne govoriti: Nî l' to smamnost vele mnoga, ča vidiste od ovoga, takovu pomast prolijati, ku ta žena drago plati? Bolje biše nju prodati i ubozim v pomoć dati, zač bi vridna pinez dosti, da mi trepću sad vse kosti. Tu ISUS razumivši govoren'je učenikov reče: Ča se, bratjo, vi smutiste, varhu toga mene zbiste? Dobro delo ona stvori, da, prî telo neg se umori, dojde pomast meni dati ter suzami noge prati. Amen dim vam, gdi to bude, da se Pismo sveto zbude, slavu i plaću ona ima, da pomaza Božja Sina. K vam ubozi ote priti, kad ja s vami neću biti. Tu ISUS obrativši se Magdaleni i reče: O ti ženo, pojdi zbogom s punim mojim blagoslovom, grihi ti su jure prosti, ne vraćaj se već u gorkosti. Tu MAGDALENA zahvaljuje Isusu govoreći: Hvalu daju, Bože, tebi, da s' me prijel tako k sebi, službenica t' oću biti i ča mogu poslužiti. Tu MAGDALENA poj tja od Isusa govoreći: Sad s vesel'jem oću iti Gospoji se pohvaliti, da sam grihom sad smiljen'je od vas našla tar prošćen'je. Tu MAGDALENA dilivši se od Isusa, putem greduć reci: U Šimuna pravo stanu ondi mani dan osvanu. Tu MAGDALENA došadši k Mariji, Isusovi materi, reci ove riči: Slava Divo i Gospoje, radosti vam pravlju moje! U Šimuna na kolina prid vašega padoh sina, z gorkim plačem i suzeći umolih ga ja klečeći. Noge Njega prah suzami, otirah je pak kosami, smišljajući nedostojne umivati suze moje. Majko slavna Gospodina, Isukarsta, Božja Sina, ja sam vazda grišna bila i vsako sam zlo činila. Gospodine i moj Bože, tvoja kripost vsaka može. On slišavši moji plači milosardjem grih potlači ter mi vele umiljeno: "Poj v miru," reče, "ženo." Ja zahvalih tada Njemu, Sinu Božju tar vašemu. Ja ću, Gospe, s vami stati tar ću Bogu nastojati, posluh vam ću učiniti i od vas se ne diliti. Totu MATI ISUSOVA reci Magdaleni: Hvala budi vsemogomu Bogu Otcu preslavnomu, ki smart neće od grišnika, neg grihom njih daje lika. Sada čista jure jesi i u grisih veće nisi. Ja te neću služabnicu, da oću te družbenicu. Tu MAGDALENA reci Mariji: Hvala tebi, Gospe mila, da s' me vazda ti ljubila, ja ću vazda vaša biti i od vas se ne diliti, kako rekoh ću činiti, dnem i noćju ugoditi. Ča ne umim, ne stidite mene karat kako dite, zač pri vas sam ja smiljen'je grihom našla tar prošćen'je. Tu ISUS stane od Šimuna i gre k materi i tu joj navisti muku svoju govoreći: Draga mila majko moja, u mni su tuge tve prez broja, ništarmanje, ča ima biti, to je tribi i svaršiti. Ovo pridoh s neba doli pretarpiti mnoge boli za izbavljen'je Adamovo, ki sagriši mani mnogo, komu delu dah počelo, kad ja pridoh u tvoje telo iz višnjega iz prestola, nebeskoga Božja dvora, narejen'jem Duha Sveta. Trideset su i tri leta hoteć s tebe roditi se, sim človičstvom skazati se. Moje ditinstvo ne bi tajno psu Irudu, ki je tamo, pred kim biža sa mnom, majko, u Jejupat vele jako, dojeći me slavnim mlikom i hraneć me svojom dikom. Kad ispunih dvadeset lit, mej dokturi počeh sidit prigovarajuć se š njimi tar ti mnjaše, da sam zgibal tar me iskaše, i do let pak trideseti bih podložan va vsem tebi. Ja kad pridoh, na zrast puno, od Ivana umiljeno karstiti se kako grišni, ki moji bližnji biše prisni. Zatim idoh ja u pustinju, ondi postih u mu svetinju četardeset dan i noći na iskušnju djavle moći. Zatim izbrah naslidnikov ovi moj broj učenikov. Sad sam prišal na 'vo vrime, da se uzvisi Božje ime. To mi j' tribi i svaršiti, narod človičski odkupiti s prolijan'jem karvi moje i semartju tolikoje. Zato slatka majko moja, da bi sardce utvardila, jer potribno j' da se zbude Pismo sveto koje vsude od mene dano, prorečeno, na moju smart odlučeno. Ja sam život i još ki ima smart podjeti, kâ prijima život samo, ne božastvo, ni njegovo veličastvo. Za ov narod človičaski povrati se na 've vazmi i življen'je vikuvično, smartju moju vele prično. Ja sam prava još istina ter me krive Božja Sina. Ovo imam bit osvajen vnogo laži prav postavljen, a to človik da se izbavi i djavalska vlast zadavi. Ča veće još, ja sam oni veli prorok i nezbrojni, tere imam trud podjeti za človika smart prijeti. Zato, majko, ukripi se, i još sinku veseli se, jere smart će moja biti na spasen'je će skoro priti rodu semu Adamovu, ki sagriši Otcu momu. Tu MARIJA reci Isusu: Ajme, sinko, ča me kolješ, vid narod ov odkupit moreš prez prolitja tvoje karvi za Adamov on grih parvi. Tu ISUS reci Mariji: Majko moja, utiši se, već pred manom ne plači se! Ja poznavam i razumim, da t' su tuge, to ja sam vim, zač ćeš stoparv ti imiti tuge, ke te skoro priti, kakovih nigdar mat' ne ime, znaj, u nijedno parvo vrime. Tu MARIJA reci Isusu: Spomeni se, slatki sinko, da si ti on, moja diko, ki čestokrat reče ovo, prodikujuć sveto slovo: "poštuj oca i tvu mater". To je, sinko, on tvoji psalter, molim tebe, sinko dragi, uprosi se sada mani: ako li t' je to uzmožno, čini t' posluh mani složno, otkupi ti narod krivi, a da ne umreš majki divi, jer ne mogu ja prez tebe, sinko, živit ja o sebi. Zato ti si me življen'je, ne budi mi umoren'je! Tu ISUS Mariji: To je isto, da sam dužan tebi, majko, bit poslušan. Posluh vsaki, ki se more Otcu dati, ki je gori da još veće Njemu sada, ki me va 'vom delu vlada. Tu MARIJA reci Isusu: Kada li nećeš ino, sinko, daj odvuci, moja diko, muku tvoju, kano ima priti tebi zla savsima, da ju ne bum ja viditi, nego prija ne umriti, jer kad bih te vidila ja va 'noj tugi, majka tvoja, tužna bi mi muka bila ter bih dušu mu pustila. Tu ISUS reci Mariji: Ja znam, majko, da će biti vrime ko će barzo priti, tuga veća nigdir na svit neg kad budu na križ raspet na 'nom slavnom drivi križa, ko se, majko, jur približa. Sveti muž on Šimeon, ki me z ruk tvojih prija u svoj blagoslov, prorokova govoreći: "Meč tvu dušu će proteći." Zato majko parvo biše nebo i svit razčinil se, neg da bi se ne spunila Pisma sveta, kâ su bila prorokovana po prorocih, tolikoje i po svetih ocih. Zato od ov... ne more se, neg da duše izbave se. Tu MARIJA reci sinu: Slatki sinu, daj me smarti prija neg jet budeš va varti, al čin' da tva smart ne bude pogarjeno grozno vsude, jer se moje sarce prenemaga kako t' ono malka draga, ka razmišljam da te ote jeti i na križu, sinko, propeti, da ovo te, sinko, prosim za 'nu ljubav ku ti nosim, samo reci majki tvojoj, da stvar ta bu volji mojoj. ISUS reci materi: Draga majko, nî podobno, nije Otcu to ugodno, da prije umreš ne budući vrata rajska gdo odprući, ka se imaju otvoriti, moju smartju odklopiti. Ča diš, smart moja ne bud' garda, majko, bit mi oće tvarda, tvarja mati nego j' nikomur bila, koga j' mati porodila. Potribno jest da to bude, martvi v život da se probude, zač kako težak bi on grih, muk ljutost tako da bude mojih, oće bit lik vsemu narodu, v raj on lipi vsi da pojdu. Tu MARIJA zavapi visokim glasom i reci: Ojme sinko, ojme tuga, mati sam ti, a ne sluga! Tu Marija padi na tla od žalosti, a MAGDALENA pristupi ka Isusu i reci: Slatki meštre moj Isuse, pozri majke ležeć v tuze, kano sada jur pomanjka, ni l' ti ono draga majka? Tu ISUS reci Magdaleni i materi govoreći: Ne plač'te se jure veće, umolit se Isus neće, jer potribno jest da idu, va to sveto delo vnidu, to jes' volja nebeskoga Boga Otca vsemogoga, zato oću kripiti se, za mnom veće ne plač'te se, ja se oću k vam vratiti i barzo vas pohoditi po skarsnutju mojem gori, kad se pakal jur otvori. Tu MARIJA reci Isusu: Kad li oćeš, sinko, pojti i k nam barzo opet dojti, daj ovo mi se ne odprosi, sinko, majki, kâ ovo nosi, ovi život vas zločesti, ki ne more tug podnesti, da tvoja smart ne bud ljuta ni tolikoj muka kruta, i ta obraz slavni, lipi, Božji ki je va tom kipi, ne daj zranit tako gardo, da ne pukne sarce tvardo, ko je mnogo utvarnulo, tuge vsake je naplulo, da te ne budem mogla poznati, ajme tužna kâ sam t' mati! Tu ISUS reci materi: O preslatka mati moja, primi konac tuga tvoja, jer na svit človik ne rodi se, kako mnogo Pismo piše, koga b' na križ tako gruba postavili, a prez ruba, kako imam ja umriti, s razbojnici propet biti i još ne kako ljudi grišni, puni sih zlih ćudi, ki potribuju dara milosti. Tako j' tribi, da moje kosti vsaka sebi rana bude, da se Sveto pismo zbude. Zato majko odsad naprid učin' sebi niki dobar red, da t' bude sardce u pokoji za 'no mliko, kim me doji. Tu MATI reci Isusu: Imaj ka mni smilovan'je, sinko dragi, moje ufan'je, to li su riči, ke ja imih iz ust tvojih premedvenih? Totu MARIJA položi glavu na parsi sinu i objamši ga reci visoko: Sinko, ti si moja radost, moje ufan'je, moja svitlost, istočniče naslajen'ja, pušćaš majku prez smiljen'ja, zlo me oće pomagati, oh, nesrićna kâ sam mati, znam da mi je umriti, da b' mi dalje ne živiti, neka, da bih ne vidila smarti i rane tvoga tila! Tu ISUS materi: Majko, ništar ne naprudiš, neg ča život svoj već trudiš, to je tribi izvaršiti, volju Otca ispuniti! Ako ja to ne učinim, veće nisam ja Njegov Sin. Tu MATI reci Isusu: Ojme sinko, diko moja, budi va vsem volja tvoja putovati putovan'je, ajme mani, moje skončan'je! Tu ISUS reci materi: Nî skončan'je, majko mila, neg spasen'je sega svita i tvoj život vikovični kim su otci v limbi dični, da put svaršim i moju volju, ja te ovo, majko, molju, da budem častan na 'vo puti, ti me, majko, blagoslovit hoti. Tu poklekni Isus pred materju, a mati ga počni blagoslavljat ruke skupa stisnuvši nad glavu njegovu, i reci MARIJA: Bud' blagoslov on tvoje majke nad tvoju glavu, moj sin slatki, ka glavica prodikova na 'vom svitu sveta slova i učen'jem ka otvori vsa čudesa kâ on stvori: slipim on da njih vijen'je, hromim cilo isciljen'je, martvih z groba ona skresi, z bolnih zagna van zli dusi. Moja glavice, prim' moj celov, ki ti dajem, i blagoslov, blagoslavljam i očice, i blaženo tvoje lice, blagoslov bud' nad ušima, nozdrvi, usti i parsima, blagoslov bud' nad svim hodom, v ki se spravljaš s mnogim plodom, budi vsaka noga ova puna Božja blagoslova, ke i po vodah hodiše tar se ništar ne smočiše, kim hojen'jem zemlju sveti, za ku greš se sad propeti. Zato, sinko, kad se odpravljaš, čim tvoju majku blagoslavljaš? Tu ISUS gori stani, a mati poklekni, i tako ju Isus blagoslovi i reče: Majko moja, budi ti ov vikovični moj blagoslov, ki s' imala od an'jela Gabrijela arhan'jela. Bud' blagoslov nad tvoju glavu, nad rukami v čast i slavu, bud' blaženo ono tilo, ko me nosi, sveta Divo! Bud'te sveti oni udi, ki tarpiše mnoge trudi, sa mnom, majko, kad bižaše prid Irudom, ki iskaše ubit mene mej mladenci, ki prijaše s toga venci u kraljevstvi presvitloga Boga Otca vsemogoga. Zato, majko, ostaj zbogom, s punim mojim blagoslovom. Tu ISUS obrati se k učenikom oddilivši se od matere i reci Isus: Oću, dragi, da vi znate, i da Vazam vi imate, kako minu ova dva dni, smart je prijet križnu meni. Tu PETAR reci Isusu: Gdi nam veliš, meštre dragi, da t' se Vazam ta pripravi? Ti nam reci, mi idemo tere tebi pripravimo. Tu ISUS reci Petru i Ivanu: Petre dragi i Ivane, ove riči vam su znane, zač nam v gradu tom nî hrane, fariseji to nam brane, zato b' dobro izviditi, moremo li v njem činiti. Tako u grad vi idita i človika tu vidita ... govori: Gospodine, pravo nimaš, da nam noge ti umivaš, ni dostojno Bog človiku ni još meštar učeniku, zato stan' se, Gospodine, ča to činiš, Božji Sine? Ja ne mogu to tarpiti ni poniznost tvu nositi, jer moji oči upadaju se gledajući, moj Isuse, tako k zemlji ponižena, kako da bi jedna žena, glavu k nogam prignut doli. Ovo j' Petar, ki te moli: stan' se gori milost tvoja, da bu puna misal moja, ne čin' toga, uprosi se, dela toga ostavi se. Tu ISUS reci Petru: Ča ja činim, Petre, sliši, ovo delo va 'voj hiži, ne viš ništar, nač će priti i znan'je naprid oće l' biti, nišć ne boj se ni se straši, volju moju va tom varši, barzo oćeš vidit riči ine, neg su tvoji kriči, kojih ti sad jošće ne znaš, neg s misalju tvoju ih čekaš, barzo, barzo ote priti, i očima oć' viditi. Zato mi se već ne brani, ja te molim s Božje strani. Tu PETAR reci Isusu: Kako oću ja činiti noge moje dat umiti Toga neću učiniti, parvo se ću dat ubiti. Tu ISUS reci Petru: Zač ti, Petre, mene gardiš ter zač volje moje ne tvardiš? Ja t' govoru ove riči, ter mi sada već ne kriči. Posluh va 'vom neć' mi dat ti? Neposlušna ću te zvati, ni ćeš dila imit sa mnom u kraljestvi onom slavnom. Tu PETAR reci Isusu: Vse ča oćeš z mene stvori, ovo sam ti v tvojem dvori, noge i ruke, ne to samo, daj glavu, tar čin' ča ti drago, zač ja volim ne živiti, neg tvoju plaću ne imiti. Tu ISUS reci Petru: Sada, Petre, pravo hodiš, da s posluhom sebe vodiš, ki jest vas čist, ni mu tribi samo umit noge sebi. Vi ste čisti, da još ne vsi, ki se kriv zna, stalno zgriši. Tu ISUS umi noge svim učenikom i reci: Vidite l' ča učinih vam za 'nu ljubav, ku nosim k vam? Meštrom mene vsi zovete, Gospodinom vsi me čtete, to je isto, oće biti ime moje vavek prebiti, da kako vam ja meštar učinih i Gospodin noge umih, tako i vi to činite, noge zajam umivajte. Nauk ta vam otih dati, ki imate udaržati. Tu jur ISUS poklekni ka Otcu nebeskomu i reci: Bože, Otče moj preslavni, ki me posla na 'v svit lažni odkupiti karvju moju ča Adam sagriši s ženu svoju. Ne vim, ča ću ostavit ovoj miloj, dragoj družbi mojoj, ča bi bilo njoj na spasen'je i na večno spomenen'je. Melkisedek, on pop veli, ki prikaza tebi hlebi i još vino tolikoje, to bi v spomenutje moje, da bi žartva njega blaga tebi, Otče, vele draga, v ke priliku dol me posla, do 've ure kâ je došla, rači mene uslišati, da se v telo moje kruh obrati, vino ovo tolikoje da bu karv vkup oboje. Tu OTAC NEBESKI odgovori sinu: Sinko mili, ča me prosiš, jer su moju moć sobom nosiš, to ti moreš sam učiniti, kruh i vino obratiti, da tvoje telo sveto, ko j' od čiste Dive vzeto, tvoje človičtvo, ko ti nosiš, za ko mene sada prosiš, čini, sinko, vse ča oćeš, učiniti saka moreš. Tu ISUS vazmi patenu i oštije na njoj i reci: Ovoj kruh je pravo put ma, posvećen'je sad prijima. Tu ISUS postavi na stol i vazme kalež i reče: Ova čaša, v kojoj je vino, karv jest moja, a ne ino. Tu ISUS polož' kalež na stol i reci Petru: A ti, Petre, stan' se gori i razum dobro tvoj otvori: ja ću da budeš pastir ovac, apuštolom takoj otac, ja ti dajem ključe ove, ki pri tebi stati ote, dokle živ si njimi vladaj, a po smarti ih ne ostavljaj nikomure, nek komu ždrib poda priti iz njih v tu črid, on da bude vsimi vladat, a vi njemu čast odlagat. Božji prestol on visoki, nadajt oće vse proroki, a ti oć' bit va toj časti i u puni mojoj oblasti, od te crikve oć' knez biti i do smarti v njoj živiti, da znate: nigdar neće bludit ni nigdor ju neće sudit, zač tu ote mučenici, tolikoje spovidnici utvarditi veru svetu smartju i karvju njih prolitu. Zato sim, kim grih odpustiš ali kim god zadaržiš, volja tvoja oće biti zdaržat grihe al pustiti. Tu ukaže ISUS zlu volju učenikom govoreći: Dragi moji učenici, sliš'te mene, moji sinci, čudne riči vam ću reći na 'vom misti ja sideći. Recite mi vsaki od vas na 've riči i ov moj glas. Oh, moj Bože, ča učinih, ki nigdare ne govorih zlo nijedno do nikogar, nego dajuć nauk dobar vsim jednako vam sideći, a vami pravo vsud hodeći, ljubeći vas, sardca moja, kako dragi sardčenoga, a vi mene ne ljubite, zato riči razumite: jedan od vas, ki ste totu, ta mi mnogo stoji sprotu išćući me on izdati, v ruke grišnikom predati. Tu PETAR stani gori i stojeći reci: Gdo j' nevernik ta mej nami, ki smi sidit pored s nami to da more to učiniti, ne bil dostojan zadaviti. Tu VSI UČENICI zapiti recite: Ob tom nigdadar, Gospodine, ne mislismo, Božji Sine. Tu jedan po jedan počni pitat Isusa ki bi ta bil, i počni PETAR: Ovo ribar tvoj Petar, koga često smuti vetar, nimah onda muku straha, kad činjaše more praha, koliko ovo sada imam, da se zdavcem ja nazivam. Oh, moj Bože, Gospodine, pozri na 've moje sidine, ne darži me va toj sumnje, to su riči vele čudne, neg pred simi daj me vanka, ako sam ja, rec' bez prestanka. Tu ANDRIJ stavše, reci: Ovo Andrij, starac tužni, teško meni va toj družbi, ostavih mriže, plav, obitil, da pošteno budem živil. A ja ovo pod moju starost tugu imam tere žalost, da sam v sumnji od izdan'ja v zemlji ovoj obećan'ja. Ništarmanje, ja te prošu za poniznos, ku ti nošu, reci meni, Gospodine, jes' li krivac ta ali ne? Tu JAKOV VELIKI reci: Ovo Jakov tvoj prilični, ki bih tobom vazda dični, tere da bih to htil stvorit, tebe, Bože, ja umorit, sluga bližnji tvoj budući, obaruj me Vsemogući: parvo sam se dal bih ubit, nego meštra moga zgubit. Zato te molim, Gospodine, daj van krivca da izgine. Tu JAKOV MALI reci: Jakov ovo on tvoj mali, ki je u tugi i v pečali, ne vim, ki bi pas ta on bil, meštra svoga da b' izgubil. Ništarmanje, ako sam ja te krivinje ali stan'ja, daj me predce van očito, da svitu bude stanovito. TOMA stavši se reci: Toma ovo ja nesrićni, ki mnjah biti vazda vični s meštrom dragim Gospodinom s Isukarstom, Božjim Sinom, slišah ovo riči glasne, ke su meni mnogo strašne, da ja imam meštra moga na smart predat Vsemogoga. Oh, ki bi ta prokleti bil, tu stvar včinit da bi imil, i da sam ja, Gospodine, nu odkri me, Božji Sine. Tu MATIJ stavši se reci: Oh, ja Matij jevan'jelist, ki ožurnik zal bih nečist, ostavil se bih i toga i v slid pošal moga Boga, da bih živil pravo ovdi i da b' spasal dušu ondi, gdi su duše vse pravadne, gdi je svitlost kako va dne, a ja ovo padoh v tugu. Pozri na me tvoga slugu, moj Isuse, meštre mili, sumnje nimaš va tom dili, da bih se ja tvoj učenik ozvat otil tvoj nevernik, drago, željno i poklono molju, včin' mi zadovoljno, ako l' sam ja li ta isti, preda vsimi glasno zvisti. Tu FILIP stavši, reci: Filip ja sam, ki te molju, martav biti prija volju, neg da bih se nevernik ozval, meštra moga na smart predal. Zato reci, jeda ja sam, da se tugi veće ne dam. Tu BARTOLOMEJ stavši se reci: Oh, nevoljni Bartolomej, teško duši vazda mojej, da sam u sumnji traditora, je l' to grih moj poslan zgora? Ako sam ja, Gospodine, v ove kože, oderi me! Zato znam me vanka sumnje, Božji sinu, Gospodine, ako sam ja li ta isti, sada vanka to izvisti. Tu IVAN stani gori i reci: Oh, nesrićni ja on Ivan, koliko sam mnogo brižan, ob tom glasu, ki sada čuh, skončava se gorki moj duh misleć, da sam tvoj pokarvni, o Isuse, Bože slavni, ter bih imil to stvoriti, telo tvoje umoriti, gdi bih na svit ja vridan bil, moga meštra da bih ubil! To očuvaj on Vsemogi, ki nebesa i zemlju stvori, da bih imal ta krivac biti i v činjen'je to zlo priti. Ništarmanje, Božji Sine, oteti ću, Gospodine, ako sam ja ta pas zali, predce ta glas na me zvali, da bude cilo va tom litu oglašeno vsemu svitu. Tu ŠIMUN stavši se reci: Oh, nesrićni Šimun pravo, ča bih imil reći na 'vo? Oh, to ti su čudni glasi, naopak mi gredu vlasi, da mej nami jedan ima izdat svoga Gospodina na ubitje, mâ nesriće, da se najdoh va 'vom viće! Oh, da b' mi ga pravo znati, sada bi mu smart prijati kako tamnu zlu človiku, meštra svoga neverniku. Ajme, meštre, more l' bit to? Sumnjiš li se stanovito? Ništarmanje, ako sam ja, reci: ti s' ta meštar zdan'ja! TADEJ reci stavši se: Ja sam Tadej, oh, nesrićni, toliko vrime š njim bih vični, niti vidih niti sliših va vsih gradih nî obzidih veliko čudo i naprašno v jednoj družbi vele strašno, gdi naš meštar, janjac krotki, tužeć stavi vse uzroki, da jedan nas Njega zdaje v ruke Židovom prodaje. Nisu l' riči mnogo gorke, zlo imite one dojke, ke oddojiše takova lotra izdavicu svoga meštra? Oh, ki bi ta, moj Šime, bil, ki bi stvar tu včinit imil, on je pravo djavli sluga, ojme meni, moja tuga! Morebit, da On na me sumnji da sam ja ta nevernik tužni. Ništarmanje, dragi meštre, jes' li krivac, ča vi diste? Tu ISUS reci učenikom: Jedan od vas dvanadeste, sa mnom ki tu za stol seste, rukom v zdelu ki poseže, ta se v delo to poteže. Tu JUDA stavši se reci: Ovo Juda, slavni sluga, ni o tom v sardci tuga, zač sam ja ta njegov dragi vsud komornik hodeć pravi lipo, verno i pohvalno stvari spravljal vele slavno. Ništarmanje, Gospodine, odgovori sada meni, jes' li krivac tomu delu na zgubljen'je tvomu telu? Tu ISUS Judi odgovori sideći: Ti si rekal, ni već tribi, duguj stvari pravdu tebi. Tu pristupi DJAVAL k Judi i tenta ga govoreć: Ovo t' daju ja viditi, dobro moreš učiniti skodu veliku od pomasti zač će tebe to dopasti jer Židove svećaše se tere tvardo na to staše, da b' Isusa uhitili tere njega pogubili. Dobro hti mu nastojati tere im ga mož' pridati, oni te ote poštovati, obarh vsega pinez dati. Tu Juda stani od stola i poj na stranu i tu počni ANA govoriti meju Židovi i reci: Nu gospodo i stari vi vićnici i fariseji, ja se čudim, ča činimo, ovo rasap naš vidimo, nut ov človik ča nam čini, nut kako nam ljudi hini, ov se čini Bogom živim a lasti, kako vidim, to jur njega vsaki slavi ter već jure Bogom pravi. Zato sada providimo, tomu niki red učin'mo, da puk ov vas ne zgubimo, al gospodstvo nevidino, jer Rimljane ako pridu i nemarnost našu izvidu, vzet nam ote vse gospodstvo, oblast našu i povoljstvo. Tu odgovori KAJFA Ani: Dobro s' rekal, gospodine, da gospodstvo nam ne zgine. Ja ću reći moju misal, zač sam nato simo prišal: bolje j' da umre jedan za vsih, neg da tuga pade na vsih. Tribi nam je providiti, jednoga od njih k sebi imiti od njegovih, ki ga znaje, da ga v ruke naše vzdaje, jer jest na njem prilika od jednoga učenika, ne bi dobro omaršen'je, ako neće bit svaršen'je. Tu ANA reci Židovom: Oh, je l' ki tu meju vami, ki bi od njih znal se s vami? Ako j' ki tu, stan naprida, ništar ne stoj, hodi vreda. Tu jedan ŽIDOVIN reci poglavicam: O gospodo plemenita, riči svojoj stanovita! Mi imamo dobro znan'je s Škariotom, i ufan'je. On obiće vse stvoriti, ča ga budemo mi prositi, da tribi je po nj poslati tar ga ničim darovati. Tu ANA reci jednomu Židovinu: Nu poj skoro ti otajno, slugo verni i naš brajno, ka ljudi Škariotu, da se najde pri nas totu, niko viće v njem imamo, zato k njemu posilamo. Ne ostav' ga, neg š njim pridi, našoj riči ne prevridi. Tu SLUGA prišadši k Judi reci: A ti Juda Škariote, gospodin me j' poslal po te, niko viće s tobom ima ter te k sebi on priziva. Tu Juda stani s' ništar ne govoreći poj k Židovom, i kada dojde, reci KAJFA: Dragi braje, dobro s' prišal, nu reci nam tvoju misal, ča ćeš od nas da ti damo, reci, usti ono samo, pripravni smo mi k rečen'ju tebi dat po zaslužen'ju. Tu JUDA odgovori veselo: Bog vas kripi, o gospodo, ja sam vesel vele mnogo da vas najdoh va tom vići, vas gospodo i redovnici, povite mi, česa ciće zvali ste me va to viće? Tu reci KAJFA Judi: Na to smo vas k sebi zvali, našega slugu k vam poslali, ako biste vi otili, od nas pinez bi dobili predavši nam sina Marije, na koga vas puk sad vapije. Tu JUDA odgovori Kajfi i poglavicam: Ča oćete meni dati, da vam oću meštra zdati, onoga lotra hinbenika, Božje vere odvratnika, ki vse lažmi čuda čini tere ljudi vaše hini? Viće sada učinite, ništar me se ne sumnjite. Ako želite njega imati, otite mi pinez dati, napri mi je v ruke dajte tere sumnje ne imajte. Tu KAJFA reci Judi: Pravo Bog te svojim duhom jest nadahal s ovim pukom, da te riči nam govoriš, ako nam je tako stvoriš, tu nam imaš povidati cinu, ku ti ćemo dati, htili bismo od tebe znati koliko t' pinez imamo dati, listo, Juda, dobro misli, da ne budeš druge misli, molimo te, ne prid' na manje, ča obeća, svarši nam je. Tu JUDA reci Kajfi i poglavicam: Neka meni providiti k tomu delu pristupiti, vse to, ča sam totu rekal, parvo bih se v ognji spekal, neg, gospodo, na manje priti, vi nemojte v tom dvojiti. Ja bih otil brojem sada da mi daste vi vsi tada trideseti srebarnjakov, da nigdor ne zna od učenikov, to vam obićem moju veru, da vam neću včinit neveru. Ja ću najti vrime i misto da ga izdam vele čisto, da vam dojde svezan v ruke preza vsake vaše muke: neg vi mene sad slišite ter s pinez odpravite. Tu ANA poglavicamgovori: Vsi imamo u njem veru, da nam neće učinit neveru, dajte mu je, da ne stoji i svarh toga da nastoji. Tu KOMORNIK potresi mošnju s pinezi, počni Judi brojit pinez govoreći: Ovo su ti nut pinezi i k sebi je ti poteži, pristup' simo, da t' ne stoju, da t' pinezi sada broju: jedan, dva, tri i četire, vsi su, da znaš, dobre mire, pet, šest, sedam, osam, devet, a jedannadeste, da j' dvadest, tot još manjka samo deset, darži, darži, to j' trideset. Još naprida oćeš znati, da ćemo te bratom zvati i včinimo t' dobra mnoga, ako nam zdaš meštra tvoga. Tu KAJFA opita Jude govoreći: Jesi l' kontent, braje dragi, ob toj plaći, ku smo t' dali? Ako li ti još ča manjka, reci, dokle ne greš vanka. Tu JUDA odgovara Kajfi: Ja sam plaćen vele lipo, mâ gospodo i moja diko, ni mi tribi ništar veće, nego ljudi tere sviće, jere v noći v vartli moli prik potoka v jednom doli. Kad bi ljudem večer spati i v pokoj se jure dati, tad moramo vsi vkup bditi, v zapovidi njega biti. Za to kad budem imil vrime, Ana, Kajfo gospodine, ja ću dobro nastojat tomu i životu trud dat momu, da bude riči ispunjen'je dela moga i svaršen'je. Tu reci ANA Judi: Niš ne skarbi, dragi braje, k rukam ti se vas čin daje: ljudi šćiti i oružja, svitilniki i konopja a k tomu išći vrime, vsake bolje napridčine. Za počelo daš na znan'je, da svaršimo dugovan'je. Tu JUDA reci Ani: Nimam bolje napridčine neg kad bude prez družine va 'nom vartli gdi se moli, prik potoka v jednom doli. Kad se bude noć včinila družba naša vsa uspila, ja ću priti tajno k sim vam družbu vašu dvignut va jam, tar ću svaršit ča ima za pošten'je grada Rima. Tu JUDA podaj ruku Kajfi i reci: Sada zdravi vi ostan'te ter ča mogu, zapovidajte. Tu ANA reci Judi: Poj moj braje, dragi Juda, zdrav nam hodi vesel vsuda, mi smo tvoji vazda bili, misal imaj va tom dili. Tu JUDA dili se od fariseov i kanta gredući ka Isusu: Ovo pinez jure imih, ke dobiti zdavna želih, ako vragu dušu daju, kad imam pinez, ja ne haju. Kako ote pojti stvari, ništar misal mâ ne mari. To sam otil učiniti, za moju škodu plaćen biti. Dilivši se svarši svoj veraš i tada reci KAJFA slugam: Draga bratjo, sad pojdite ter Pilatu vi recite: Kajfa gospodin ta te moli, pust' centuriona k njega volji ter mu rač'te povidati da ga ću poslat Isusa jati. Tu SLUGA KAJFIN gre k Pilatu i kad pride pred njega reci: Velikoga od biškupa ter slavnoga njega skupa, k tebi Pilatu gospodinu poklonjen'je uistinu. Vele kruto on vas moli pust' centuriona k njega volji, zač ga oće on poslati da Isusa on uhvati. Tu PILAT govori slugi Kajfinu i reci: Ja zahvaljam na pošten'ju tere na njih poklonjen'ju, još razumim, ča želite, tere pomoć, ku prosite na človika tamna toga, ki ne ljubi pošten'ja moga. Tu PILAT obrativši se k centurionu i reci mu: Centurione, stan' se barzo, ter poj Kajfi barzo s tobom vazmi tvoje sluge ter oberi sebi druge, od mene Kajfi poklon dajte, ter ga va vsem poslušajte. Tu reci CENTURION Pilatu: Gospodine, o Pilate, vse ću činit, neka znate, zapovid ću učiniti, ča mi reče, obslužiti. Tu CENTURION reci slugam: Stan'te sluge, ter pojdimo da zapovid izvaršimo. Za mnom sluge, sada hod'te, naslidujte moje stope, tribi posluh učiniti ter Kajfi sada iti, k Pilatu je sluga prišal, ki s Kajfina dvora zišal. Ja mnim, ino ne govori, neg da se Isus umori. Nî nam za to veće stan'ja, zač su stvari brez štentan'ja. Tu se dili CENTURION z družbu svoju i poj Kajfi, i kad preda nj pride, poklekni doli i reci: Slavni poklon tere zdravje gospodin ti sad moj šalje, sada tako on odluči, dozva mene tar naruči, na zapovid da ti budu, ter ne prosti momu trudu. Dugovan'je niko imaš, da me k sebi ti prizivaš, ako j' ono, ča j' rečeno, služit ću te ja sarčeno, ča tva milos zapovida, ja vse včinim, a prez stida. Tu KAJFA reci centurionu: Zahvaljuju ja Pilatu kako momu dragu bratu, a vi totu posidite ter se s nami veselite, zač je rekal tako Juda, da vam ga će dat prez truda. Tu CENTURION reci opet: Veliki pope puka ovoga, poslan jesam cića toga od Pilata sada k tebi, da zapoviš ti sad meni, meni i ovoj družbi mojoj, ku ćeš imit k službi tvojoj. Tu ISUS vazmi ošti i daj po redu učenikom i reci: Dragi sinki, nu primite, ča vam dajem, skupa jite, jere to jest telo moje, za ko vera sveta poje, ko će biti umoreno, s križa u grob položeno. Ne imajte v tom dvojen'je, da vam ne bude na osujen'je. Tu ISUS vazmi kalež s vinom i reci: Čašu ovu nu primite, ter se iz nje vsi naite! Va 'voj čaši nî jur vino, neg karv moja zaistino, ka se oće proljat za vas pravo jutri ali danas v grihov vaših odpušćen'je, a dušicam na spasen'je. Tu ISUS reci Petru: Ovo djaval tužbu nosi, na te, Petre, oblast prosi, da bi mu te iskusiti i v napasti postaviti, da ti, Petre, prid vsa znan'je, da ne izgubi v mni ufan'je, zač ja molih Otca moga, Stvoritelja preslavnoga, ter ukus, je l' slidovati, da v njoj nimaš pomanjkati, a ti nigda obrati se, z bratju tvoju ukripi se. Tu PETAR stavši se reci Isusu: Ako mi je još umriti, ja te neću ostaviti, ubit na smart ću se dati parvo, neg te zatajati. ISUS reci Petru: Sliši, Petre, riči moje, barzo bit ćeš misli dvoje, kada bude peteh peti trikrat, oćeš ov strah zeti tajeći me i roteć se, da me ne znaš, i odvrić se. ISUS obrativši se ka učenikom ostalim i reci: Kad vas poslah kamo vanka, jeda vam kâ stvar pomanjka? Tu vsi UČENICI glasno reku: Ništare, Gospodine! Tu opet ISUS reci učenikom: Vsim govoru, a ne dvima: sobom meča ki vas nima, prodaj suknju i meč kupi i v potribi naprid stupi, zač se vrime približuje, v kom se Božji Sin kupuje, tako j' tribi to spuniti, da budem na križu ja visiti. Tu PETAR reci Isusu: Meča ćemo dva imiti, oćemo te obraniti. ISUS reci: Dovolje je. Tu ISUS stani od stola i poj k vartlu s učenici svojimi i tu pojmi sobom Petra, Ivana i Jakova i poj š njimi va vartal i reci: Ovo tuge i žalosti skončaju me u gorkosti, jer jest duša mâ preskarbna i do smarti vele tužna. Čuvajte se, dragi sini, da vas djaval ne prehini, skupa drago tu postojte, i k molitvi vsi nastojte, da vas napast v tom ne najde prî neg trikrat sunce zajde, stojeć totu sa mnom bdite, uru tužnu vsi starzite. ISUS ostavi učenike i gre na molitvu i odšadši moli se Otcu govoreći: Otče, ako jest uzmožno i još grihu zadovoljno, da me mine čaša ova, a da bude volja tvoja, i da bude narod spasen i v nebski raj postavljen, za vse zato ne bud moja, nego, Otče, volja tvoja. Tu se ISUS vrati ka učenikom i najde ih speći i reci Petru: Šimun Petre, oh, spiš li ti, za mu volju zač ne hti bditi? Nisu riči te k podobstvu, ke ti reče tvomu meštru rekuć za me da ć' umriti i tolikoj zlo tarpiti, a to neć' bdit mal jedan čas, dokle pridu spravni na nas. Zato bdite i molite, riči v pamet položite, da vam napast ta ne pride, darž'te ov red, da tja ide, ne vidite l' Judu lotra, ki vsu noć bdi dar do jutra hiteći me dat v predan'je, s koga prit ću na zaklan'je? Tu gre VIRA opravna u modre svite, veru izrizanu od harte daržeć u ruci, i reci: Ja sam Vera, Božji Sinu, čin' da v lih ne poginu. Pisma sveta ta kričaše i va veru vsih vagnaše, patrijarke po zlamen'ju, a proroci v govoren'ju, da ćeš, Božji Sinu, priti i vsih mukom odkupiti. Kada ljudi to slišaše, tudje v Boga verovaše. Ako oćeš mene pravu ni zgubit Veru slavnu, Križ je tebi na se vzeti i na njemu smart prijeti. Umriti t' je, Božji Sinu, ako l' ne umreš, vera zginu. Tu gre UFAN'JE u žutoj sviti sunce na šćapi noseći, okolu njega vinac, i reci: Ja sam, Bože, vsih Ufan'je, ja dah ljudem vsim na znan'je: mnom se oće raj odpriti, da vsak bude moć va nj priti, kad Sin Božji bude mriti raj se oće otvoriti. Tu rič kada čuše ljudi, ostaviše svoje bludi, dobro činit vsi počeše i na Boga ufat ješe. Vsi ufaše tad na Boga, ki im će dat dobra mnoga, dobra mnoga v rajskoj slavi, kad jih muka tva izbavi. Ako ti ne podja muku, se ufan'je zgibe puku, neće na te puk ufati, ne ufajuć spasen biti. Zato te molim, Gospodine, čin' ufan'je da ne zgine, vas će na te puk ufati, samo umrit se ne krati. Bolje j' tebi smart podjeti neg ufan'je si vazeti. Tu ISUS drugoč gre na molitvu va vartal ostavivši učenike kadi i parvo, i reci: Otče, ako l' bit ne more minut čaša ove ure, nego da ju imam piti, ja se tad ću dat ubiti, i da narod bude spasen va vse vike vikov amen. Tu gre MUDROST u ruzatni sviti noseći zarcalo na šćapi, okolo njega vinac, i reci: Ja sam, Bože, Mudrost tvoja, o Isuse, diko moja, ča trepećuć tako stojiš, ali umrit barž' se bojiš? Nišć ne boj se, Božji Sinu, muke tvoje barzo minu, tebi je puk odkupiti ali mudrost pogarditi. Mudrost vsaka to nastoji, ča j' ki počel, da nadstoji; počel si puk odkupiti, tako j' tribi to svaršiti. Kad Adama djaval hini svojom mudrostjom ga prehini, tako j' tebi sprot djavlu činit, tvu mudrostju njega ponizit. Ki j' put daržal k pogubljen'ju, ta darž k njega ponižen'ju, kako ga on drivom hini, tako ga ti drivom zmini. Ako toga ne učiniš, mene Mudrost ti razcviliš, tribi na to da se staviš ter me mudrostju proslaviš. Ti me oćeš proslaviti, kad na križu budeš mriti, Zato t' teško ne bud', Križ vzet na se, da se tobom vas puk spase. Tu gre KRIPOST u zeleni sviti noseći mirila u ruci, i počni govorit: Ja sam Kripost sridomerna i va vsih sam delih verna. ča učinit ki imaju, ja sam, kâ im znati daju, zato pridoh te kripiti i kripeć te pomoliti, da ča s' godi počal činiti, da b' račil to svaršiti. Kako s' počel, Božji Sine, svarš' ter čin', da djaval zgine. Moreš dat lik vsemu puku, ako budeš tarpil muku, ne pogubljaj koga s' stvoril, za koga se z Dive rodil. Ti s' red počel, darž ga va vsem, tako puk će bit vas spasen. Tu ISUS gre opet ka učenikom iz vartla i najde ih speći, i reci Petru: Šimun Petre, pak li ti spiš? Zač za riči moje ne pomnjiš? Bdite pravo i ne spite, Petru, bud' muž, a ne dite, nut ćeš skoro čuti glasi, da t' naopak pojdu vlasi. Tu ISUS gre tretič na molitvu va vartal, i reci: Otče, ako čaša ova minut neće tvoga slova, nego da ju smartju pop'jem i da rebra moja kopjem probodena karv proliju i da narod vas izbavlju, na odpušćen'je pregrišen'ja. v radost večnu povraćen'ja. Budi volja zato tvoja, jer k tomu je dobro moja, da ovo te željno molju, preporučam t' majku moju i učenik mojih dragih, kih ja suda sobom vodih. Tu gre JAKOST u sviti beli i va oklopah stup noseći v rukah: Jakost Božja pred te stupi, da se tobom puk izkupi. Nišć se ne boj, Božji Sinu, muke tvoje barzo minu. Ako j' teško smart podneti, da lipo je puk z muk zneti. Ne hti tuko v strahu biti, Bog Otac te će združiti. Muka strašna ta će biti, to j' domala vse tarpiti. Milo k tebi vapju duše vapjuć: pridi k nam, Isuse željan dušam vsim od vika, mimo tebe nî njim lika, prim' sarčeno vsu tu muku, ter daj pokoj tužnu puku, tužnih dušic ne ostavi, muku tvoju vsih izbavi. Ne boj mi se, diko moja, ja te kripim, Jakost tvoja, ne boj mi se, moj Isuse, poj tarpit za vse duše. Tu gre PRAVDA u svitah belih noseći meč gol u rukah i poj pred Isusom pojući: Ja sam, Bože, tvoja Pravda, ku s' ti daržal va vsem vazda. Ovo račih pred te priti i moju misal ovo riti, ja sam, kâ tvoju diku hranim, ja sam, kâ tvoju silu branim, zač me išćeš umoriti, ki bi imil me braniti? Ja te molim, o Isuse, prije neg me zgubiš i vse duše, ti bi otil ne umriti a otil bi puk zbaviti, a to znaš, da pravda neće, kâ grišnika pod meč meće, pokle j' človik v grih stupil, večnu smart je na se skupil, ali ga je odkupiti al mu j' v mukah vavek biti, ki ga oće odkupiti prez greha mu j' tribi biti. Gdo j' na svitu prez krivinje, neg ti, Bože, vse istine? Ako za nje oć' umriti, odkupljeni mogu biti, ako muk neć' tarpiti, njim je vavek v mukah biti. Na tebi to jur se stoji, i ča t' drago, ti to stvori, a meni se tako čini, parvo neg se puk vas hini, da t' je bolje i mriti neg ov vas puk izgubiti. Bdim samo ja v istini, kako t' drago, tako čini. Tu gre LJUBAV u sviti čarljeni noseći sardce prostriljeno na šćapi, okolu njega vinac, i reci: Ja sam Ljubav, kâ vsih tišu, ja, kâ za puk gorko zdišu, sardce ljubavlju razžiguju, od žalosti prostriljuju vsim se čuju vele tužna cića puka v pakli sužnja. Vsa moja moć me ne more smoći, o Isuse, prez tvoje pomoći, zato račih pred te priti ter te za puk pomoliti, koga stvoreći stvoril si, od britkih ga muk odriši, ča s' god stvoril ti ovika, to s' stvoril za človika, koga tako kruto ljubi, molim, va vek ga ne zgubi. Tu LJUBAV poklekni i opet stani kada svarši parvi veraš i stojeći reci ostalo: Pozri milo na človika, zač je na njem tva prilika, nebo, zemlju, vse stvoren'je, pridal si mu na utišen'je, glasom s neba kripil si ga i plačuća tišil si ga, toliko s' milo njega slišal, da s' za njega s neba prišal. Ti od Dive porodi se, da pakal tobom otvori se, ti v jasalce bi postavljen, da bi tobom puk izbavljen, ti s' glad tarpil, put i trudi trideset let živuć s ljudi, zaman ta tvoj trud ne budi, iznam' iz muk plačne ljudi. Tu LJUBAV poklekni i klečeć reci te verše: Ja te molim, Ljubav tvoja, mesto dušam daj pokoja, pomozi jim ljubav tvoja, ki su plači prez pokoja vsega puka, o ufan'je, daj tu ljubav vsim na znan'je, prizri na 'ne otce svete, kih su duše gorko spete, ruke sklopiv tar klečeći tebe mole otci sveti, zač su, Bože, mnoga lita da ih svitlost ne prosvita. K tebi vapju otci sveti, rač' jih z markle noći zneti, o Isuse, Božji Sinu, pokaž' jim svitlosti tve žarčinu, pomozi im ljubav tvoja ki su v mukah prez pokoja. Vzam križ na se, tarpi muku, ter daj pokoj tužnu puku, ja te molim, Ljubav tvoja, misto dušam daj pokoja. Tu Juda gre od družbe Isusove Kajfi i tu se arhan'jel MIHOVIL javi Isusu kažući križ i vsu muku Njegovu i reci: O Isuse, Gospodine, Boga Otca slavni sine, ja Mihovil on arhan'jel, ki prebivam posrid an'jel, sim sam dvorom za te prosil, Boga Otca klečeć molil. On je rekal: moj sin dragi, dobro put zna on svoj pravi, kim je s neba doli pošal, kad je tajku svomu došal, da karv ima svu proliti, narod grišni odkupiti. Zato reci tako njemu, da je ta put tomu delu, on da ništar ne tuguje ni se smarti ne strahuje, ja ga neću ostaviti, ja ću vazda pri njem biti. Sada ovo križ tvoj kažem, veruj meni, da t' ne lažem, tebi tribi smart tarpiti, ruke na njem protegnuti, to je volja Otca tvoga, Boga živa nebeskoga. Tu ISUS gre ka učenikom svojim i najde ih speći i reci Petru postavivši mu ruku na glavu: Bud' vam dosti toga span'ja, stan'te gori, nî nam stan'ja, i pojdimo sproti Judi, ki množastvo pelja ljudi vele dobro na nas spravnih, jošće k tomu i poglavnih. Tu JUDA taržac reci Židovom: Stan'te, bratjo, tar pojdimo, mi ga sada uhitimo preza vsakih vaših trudi, jer nî puka š njim ni ljudi. Ništar veće mi ne stojmo, oruž'te se ter vsi pojmo, zač ću ja vas obeselit, ne htite se vi zlovoljit. Vzam'te konop, pojmo harlo, da ga privedemo mi za garlo. Tu se KAJFA dvigni gori proti centurionu i reci: Stan'te gori, verne sluge, kim ja nimam na svit druge, da ne uteče, barzo tec'te, ter ga kruto vi savež'te. Centurio, poj sad š njimi tere družbu ovu primi, zapovida t' moja kripost, da mu ne daš ni jednu milost. Sada oće on viditi, ča mu oće napruditi njega laži i hitrosti, kimi j' hinil ljudi dosti. Tu CENTURION reci Kajfi i ostalim poglavicam: Mnim, vi ništar ne mislite ni se zato pečalite, oću vam ga dat u ruke preza vsake vaše muke, listo da ga oko vidi, znate ča mi v ruki sidi. Dat mu oću tuko truda, da se praviće dosuda. Verugom ću garlo speti pak mu oblas vsu vazeti, ja ću vam ga privoditi, da vas dojde pohoditi. Tu gre CENTURION iz dvora Kajfina i gre polahko s oružanici i tako polahku gredući reci Judi: O ti Juda, mili braje, v tebi imam vse ufan'je, ako mene mimo mine, daj mi niko ti zlamin'je, oti mi ga pokazati, neka se mani š njim arvati, rad bih riči ritkih dosti, ter mu živu razbit kosti. Tu JUDA odgovara centurionu: Koga budu celivati i takoje obimati, on jest cilo, daržite ga i konopi svežite ga, popeljajte vele snažno, da me delo ne bu lažno. Tu CENTURION reci slugam, ke su okolu njega: Draga bratjo, vi slišite, to zlamen'je pametite. Tu ISUS, kada vidi Judu i Židove gredući, gre suprot njim, i kad su jur nablizu, reci Judi: Prijatelju, nač si prišal, izpovi mi tvoju misal. Tu JUDA reci Isusu: Ja nis' prišal s oružnici ni s ovimi razbojnici, nego pravo po običaju, da ti ov moj celov daju. Tu JUDA objami Isusa i reci: Zdrav mi budi, meštre dragi, prijatelju vazda pravi. Tu ISUS reci Judi: Juda dragi, to zlamen'je meni daješ prehinjen'je, nimaš pravo Gospodinu, tvomu meštru, Božju Sinu. Tu ISUS reci Židovom: Koga vi išćete? Tu ŽIDOVE padu na tla vsi i zavapiju glasno govoreći: Isusa Nazaranina. ISUS reci: Ja jesam. I tako ih trikrat pita, a oni o vsakom na tla padu i reku: "Isusa Nazaranina", a On o vsakom reci: "Ja jesam". I tu pak reci ISUS Židovom: Ako mene išćete uhititi, pus'te ovih tja s mirom iti. Tu JUDA reci Židovom: Predce k njemu! Ča stojite, al barž' se ga vi bojite, zač na nj ruke ne stavite? Va tom ništar ne dvojite, to je t' pravi Nazaranin, komu dica daše maslin, kad jahaše na 'vom osli, peti dan je danas ovdi, svežite mu ruke nazad ter veruge stav'te na vrat, da ne ujde ta nevernik, koga bih i ja učenik. Tu uhite Isusa Židove i tu počni CENTURION govoriti Isusu: Najpri stavih ruku na te, zač sam prišal totu za te, za tvoja tamna i zala djela, v kih si žil od počela, zovi simo onu slugu, da mi poda on verugu, a vi, ki ste okol tuda, pristup' simo oda vsuda, tverdo njega njom svežite ter ga barzo vi vodite! Svežite mu još i ruke, da mu damo veće muke, ter ga moćno vi vežite, da ne ujde, kruto daržite. Tu CENTURION reci jednomu Židovinu slugi svomu: Ča ti činiš? Nu darži ga, čuvaj dobro, ne pusti ga. Kamo biše ti hinbenici toga lotra učenici? Kamo ih pustiste, nu mi prav'te, za njimi se vi odprav'te. (...) Kategorija:Hrvatski srednji vijek